(Not applicable.)
(Not applicable.)
The present invention relates to luggage and, more particularly, to a travel case having a deployable table top for supporting objects such as a portable computer.
Luggage having compartments to store common travel items such as clothes, toiletries and other accessories are well known in the art. Similarly, cases for carrying portable computers are also well known in the art, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,056 issued to Zia et al.
Typically, airplane travelers carry portable computers in a separate case in addition to a conventional suitcase in which common travel items are stored. This is done so that the often larger suitcase can be checked with the airline and the computer can be brought onboard the airplane and used during the flight to catch up on work while away from the office. Additionally, airplane travelers also utilize their portable computers while waiting at airport terminals. Often, however, there is no suitably flat surface upon which to place a computer.
Efforts to combine conventional suitcases with computer storage and supporting cases have resulted in cases that are bulky and difficult to use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,367 issued to Martin discloses a carrying case for electronic components including numerous foldable support platforms. This case has a large, hard housing such that it cannot be brought onboard an airplane. Instead, it must be stowed in the airplane""s cargo hold such that a traveler carrying this case must forgo using the portable computer during the flight or carry an additional, smaller case, which can be awkward. Moreover, the case must be opened and the contents removed to access the collapsed supporting structures stored inside. This makes the supporting structures impractical to use at an airport terminal or at other such location. Further, the supporting structures occupy storage space which reduces the amount of travel items that can be carried within the case.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a compact case capable of holding travel items as well as providing a support table for a portable computer.
The travel case of the present invention provides a carrying case with a deployable tray table compactly disposed within and neatly concealed by a compartment at the back of the case. The tray table can be pivoted to rest on top of the case, thereby providing a horizontal surface to support a portable computer.
In particular, the present invention provides a travel case for storing clothing, accessories and the like including a housing defining a storage space and having a top and a back side. At the back side of the housing is a reclosable tray table compartment in which is disposed an extension member which is mounted to the housing so that it can slide in a plane parallel with the back side of the housing. The extension member has a free top end to which is a tray table is rotatably attached. When the extension member is in an extended position, the tray table can be rotated to a support position providing a generally horizontal surface suitable for supporting electronic devices, such as a portable laptop computer. When the extension member is in a retracted position, the tray table can rotate to a stored position within the compartment.
It is therefore a principle object of this invention to provide a travel case which includes a deployable tray table mounted to the housing. The tray table can be deployed to form a substantially horizontal planar surface for supporting a portable computer. The tray table can retracted to be compactly stored in a zippered compartment at the back side of the housing.
It is an additional object of this invention to combine the features of conventional luggage with the features of a portable computer support table. This is accomplished by the housing defining storage space for containing clothing, accessories and the like.
In one aspect of the invention, the extension member is locked in place when the tray table is in the support position. A latch slidably attached to the extension member and operated by the tray table when in the support position to engage the bracket. In another aspect, tray table is above the housing top when deployed to the support position. In this way, feet at the bottom of the tray table can rest upon the housing top.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide a stable and secure support for a portable computer. This accomplished by locking the extending member in the extended position and resting the tray top on the top of the housing when in the support position. Moreover, non-skid surfaces on the top of the tray table prevent a portable computer from sliding.
In other preferred forms of the present invention, the travel case has a computer compartment for storing a portable computer at a front side. Also, the travel case includes a wheel assembly and a retractable handle for pulling the travel case.